


Say It

by CandyParkFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest
Summary: Orang bilang, omongan dari seseorang yang sedang mabuk adalah ucapan paling jujur dari lubuk hatinya. Benarkah?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Halooooo.. Aku gak akan buat notes panjang-panjang. Cuma mau ngasih tau aja kalau ini fiksi /serius/ pertama aku, dan aku tau pasti masih banyak kekurangan baik dari segi bahasa, alur, tanda baca, dan lainnya. Jadi aku minta maaf bangett.. TERLEBIH KE PROMPTER, SORRY KALAU INI MENGECEWAKAN ☹ .Kalau respon fiksi debutku bagus, mungkin akan aku perbaiki untuk ke depannya hehe so aku sangat terbuka untuk kritik, saran, dan tanggapan kalian untuk ini. BISA SAMBIL PASANG LAGU DRUNKEN TRUTH terlebih yang dicover sama uri Jongdae. Hope you all like it and happy reading!!! 
> 
> Twitter: @cbchanbaek11 

“Kamu mau kemana?” ucap Chanyeol ketus kepada Baekhyun.

Seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal sebelum membalikan badannya dan menatap Bos nya tersebut. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam hitam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya, “Em.. Ini sudah jam 5 sore, bukannya sudah jam pulang kerja?”

“Jadi, kalau udah jam pulang kerja apa itu tandanya kamu udah boleh pergi dari ruangan ini?” Chanyeol melayangkan pertanyaan kembali dengan wajah dinginnya.

Baekhyun menatap bingung Bosnya, pertanyaan macam apa itu? 

“Sepertinya pekerjaan saya sudah selesai untuk hari ini, saya bahkan sudah mengecek ulang tadi. Dan sebenernya saya ada urusan pribadi malam ini.” Baekhyun pun mengecek layar ponselnya sekilas, memastikan apakah ada notifikasi baru di layar kuncinya. 

“Kamu belum membereskan dokumen di meja saya. Kalau urusan tersebut tidak penting, batalkan saja.” Chanyeol membalikan badannya membelakangi Baekhyun kemudian berjalan kembali ke ruangannya. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tidak percaya dan matanya pun membesar penuh protes atas perintah Bosnya itu.

“A-apa? Bukankah membereskan dokumen itu lebih tidak pen—”

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Baekhyun, “Kamu tidak mau?” 

“Saya ada kencan hari ini, dan saya sebelumnya sudah menundanya 2 kali karena tambahan pekerjaan dari Anda. Jadi apakah boleh saya bereskan besok saja?” 

“Lalu apa masalahnya? Kalau dia masih bertahan dengan penolakan ketiga kalinya bukankah bagus?” ucap Chanyeol sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya. 

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya lalu menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, mencoba mengurangi rasa kesal yang meluap-luap dalam dirinya. Ia bingung dengan bosnya, Park Chanyeol.

Jika kalian pikir Bos Baekhyun itu memperlakukan semua pegawainya seperti Baekhyun, maka kalian salah besar. 

Ia hanya bersikap dingin dan ketus kepada Baekhyun, sekretarisnya. Park Chanyeol dikenal sebagai CEO muda, tampan, kaya, dan pribadi yang berkarisma dan sopan menyempurnakan sosoknya. Kepada pegawai lain, Ia selalu menghargai setiap pekerjaan yang dilakukan dan tanpa sungkan akan memuji pekerjaan yang hasilnya melewati ekspektasinya. Atas kesempurnaan dirinya itu, bukan suatu rahasia kalau banyak wanita maupun pria yang mengantri ingin menjadi pasangan hidup Park Chanyeol. 

Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka. 

Untuk apa memiliki pasangan hidup yang setiap hari hanya melayangkan tatapan sinis dan ketus atas apa pun yang Ia kerjakan. Baekhyun masih ingat bahwa hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja saat Baekhyun baru mulai bekerja untuk Bosnya. Namun, entah apa yang telah Baekhyun perbuat hingga Bosnya memperlakukan dirinya berbeda dengan pegawai lain. Berbeda dalam artian yang negatif.

Baekhyun bukan membuat alasan untuk pulang tepat waktu hari ini, tolong dibaca kembali. Tepat waktu. Bukan sebelum jam pulang kerja. Baekhyun memang memliki jadwal kencan malam ini, dengan pria yang belum dapat Baekhyun temui sebelumnya.

Pria itu adalah Oh Sehun, kenalan dari sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Baekhyun baru mengenalnya lewat saling bertukar pesan. Jika dilihat dari foto profil yang dipakai, Oh Sehun adalah pria yang /sangat/ tampan. Dan mungkin Baekhyun telah memiliki  _ tiny crush  _ kepadanya karena kepribadian Oh Sehun yang sepertinya cocok dengannya. 

Dan ya, ini ketiga kalinya Bosnya memberikan pekerjaan tambahan mendadak dan membuatnya terpaksa membatalkan pertemuannya dengan Oh Sehun. Demi membereskan dokumen. 

Baekhyun bisa saja mempertahankan haknya untuk pulang tepat waktu dan menolak suruhan Bosnya tersebut. Tapi, meskipun telah menerima tatapan ketus tersebut berkali-kali, hati Baekhyun masih bergetar takut dan pada akhirnya Ia akan menyerah dan memilih untuk menerima suruhan Park Chanyeol. Dan mungkin Baekhyun masih belum siap melepas pekerjaannya ini yang memiliki imbalan yang sangat lumayan. Terlebih Baekhyun masih harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya.

Baekhyun pun membuka kunci ponselnya kemudian mengirim pesan kepada Oh Sehun.

_ Maaf, sepertinya kita harus bertemu lain kali. Bosku berulah lagi _

_. _

_. _

.

“Baekhyun, kamu ikut kan untuk acara karaoke dan makan-makan malam ini?” tanya Jongdae, salah satu manager di kantor yang dipimpin Park Chanyeol, dan juga teman dekat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal dengan sendok yang menusuk-nusuk nasi makan siangnya. 

“Dia membuat acara seperti ini hanya karena tim keuangan membereskan laporan sehari sebelum tenggat waktu? Apakah tidak berlebihan?” omel Baekhyun.

“Jadi kamu tidak suka dengan kinerja timku?” tanya Jondae kembali dengan nada marah yang Baekhyun tahu hanya dibuat-buat. Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam dengan bibir yang masih maju 2 cm, Jongdae pun memangku wajahnya, “Apa dia membuatmu kesal lagi?”

“Jongdaee! Kamu ingat kan Oh Sehun yang aku ceritakan itu?! Aku terpaksa batal kencan lagi hanya karena perintah sepele dari Bos Park! Oh Sehun itu pria idamanku, Jongdae! Bagaimana kalau dia akhirnya menyerah sama aku, lalu aku tidak bisa untuk bahkan hanya sekali kencan dengannya?! Apa aku akan jomblo seumur hidup?!! Kamu tau apa yang Bos Park suruh?? Hanya membereskan dokumennya!! Yang bisa aku lakuin pagi ini!! Tapi dia harus melayangkan tatapan jel—“ocehan Baekhyun terpotong saat Jongdae menyikut lengannya dan dengan bahasa mata menunjuk ke sesuatu dibelakang Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Bosnya, Park Chanyeol, berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan. 

“Apa kamu sudah makan siang? Segera kembali ke ruangan jika sudah.” Ucap Chanyeol dingin kemudian pergi meninggalkan cafetaria tempat Baekhyun berada. Baekhyun pun hanya menatap nanar punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

“Dia pasti makin benci sama aku!! Hueeeeee” Baekhyun melipat tangannya di atas meja kemudian menangisi kebodohannya.

“Sabar,ya. Dan kayanya kamu harus ikut malam ini. Lumayan untuk mengurangi stress secara gratis.” Ucap Jongdae sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun. 

.

.

.

“Akhirnya selesai” ucap Baekhyun pelan sembari membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke acara kantornya malam ini. Namun, saat Baekhyun bangun dari kursinya, Ia menyadari Bosnya berdiri di pintu ruang kerja Baekhyun. 

‘ _ Please, jangan tambahan pekerjaan lagi’  _ rengek Baekhyun dalam hati.

“Permisi, apakah saya sudah bisa emm pergi? Apa ada tambahan pekerjaan lagi?” tanya Baekhyun setelah menghampiri Chanyeol.

“Hari ini kan ada acara kantor jadi tidak ada tambahan.” Jawab Chanyeol. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya pergi dari posisinya. 

“Saya tahu,Pak. Ini sekarang saya ingin pergi ke tempat makannya. Apa ada keperluan lain?” tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol pun membuang wajahnya ke arah lain selain wajah penasaran Baekhyun.

“Kamu pergi sendiri?” tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

“Saya? Tadi sudah janji untuk pergi bersama Jongdae.”

“Jongdae sudah tidak ada di kantor, jadi kamu berangkat bareng saya saja.” Ucap Chanyeol sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke arah elevator. Yang artinya Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menolak perintah Bosnya. 

Tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran yang sudah menumpuk, Baekhyun pun mengikuti ajakan Bosnya. 

.

.

.

“Wooahhh, lihat ruangan karaoke ini?! Ini ruangan karaoke termewah yang pernah kudatangi seumur hidupku. Woaaahhh” suara Jondae telah memenuhi ruangan yang telah dipesan Chanyeol semenjak mereka sampai. 

“Saat makan tadi kita sudah minum-minum tapi sepertinya masih kurang untuk mengurangi stress bekerja, iya tidak???” ucap Jongdae dengan keras dan tatapan yang dilayangkan langsung ke atasannya, Park Chanyeol. 

“Pesan apapun yang kalian mau.” Ucap Chanyeol yang disertai sorak-sorai kecil dari pegawai lain yang datang. 

“Pak, saat makan tadi anda sudah cukup banyak minum, jadi nanti jangan minum berlebihan. Saya khawatir Bapak terlalu mabuk nanti.” Baekhyun memperingati Bosnya sembari membantu Chanyeol melepaskan jas yang dikenakan.

“Sudah aku bilang, tidak perlu terlalu formal jika diluar pekerjaan. Aku merasa tua karena kamu panggil Bapak, padahal kamu hanya lebih muda 2 tahun dari aku.” Ucap Chanyeol dengan aura kesal yang kentara meskipun Ia mengucapkannya dengan ketus. 

“PENYANYI KIM JONGDAE DISINI, SIAPKAN TELINGA UNTUK MENDENGAR SUARA EMASKU!!”

.

“WOAH!” pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba setelah beberapa lama hanya berkutat dengan ponselnya dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya pun dengan cepat menoleh ke Baekhyun.

“Ah! Maaf ya. Aku hanya terlalu senang hehe” Baekhyun menyengir ke arah Bosnya yang memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit entah sejak kapan. 

“Pesan dari siapa?” tanya Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

“Oh Sehun hehe ternyata dia juga ada disi—, sudah kubilang jangan minum terlalu banyak!” omel Baekhyun saat menyadari dua botol kosong dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun hanya menatap kosong botol ketiga yang Ia pegang, “Aku tidak mudah mabuk kok”

“Aish, terserah kamu deh. Aku izin keluar sebentar,ya.” Dan sebelum Chanyeol mengizinkannya, Baekhyun sudah berlari kecil keluar ruang karaoke. 

.

1 menit berlalu

.

3 menit..

.

5 menit masih tidak apa kan?

.

Sepertinya 10 menit bukan waktu yang ‘sebentar’. Chanyeol sudah berkali-kali mengecek jam di tangannya dan pintu ruang karaoke secara bergantian. Bahkan Ia sudah berhasil menghabiskan 2 botol minuman lainnya. Dengan menutup matanya untuk mengurangi pusing yang mulai datang, Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kesal. 

‘5 menit lagi, dan akan aku datangi’ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. 

.

.

“Sekarang mari nikmati lagu andalan saya, DRUNKEN TRUTH!” Jongdae masih menguasai ruang karaoke tersebut. Pegawai lain pun mulai menyoraki Jongdae, menyemangati dan menaikan suasana di ruangan tersebut. Hanya Park Chanyeol yang diam menatap jam tangannya, seperti ingin membuat lubang besar di jam tersebut.

**_Setiap kali aku ada di depanmu_ **

**_Aku bersiap untuk mengatakannya_ **

**_Namun yang kukatakan selalu sebaliknya_ **

**_Lalu berbalik dan menyesalinya_ **

Chanyeol pun berdiri setelah jam tangannya mengatakan bahwa 5 menit telah pas berlalu sejak Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena mabuk, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu. Dirinya terkejut mendapati Baekhyun bersama pria yang tidak dikenal, asik mengobrol tepat di lorong depan pintu yang Chanyeol buka. 

“Aku baru keluar 10 menitan dan kamu sudah mabuk?!” tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat wajah merah dan mata sayu Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di pintu, tanpa berniat menutupnya kembali. Suara nyanyian Jongdae pun terdengar jelas diantara mereka.

**_Sekarang aku akan mengaku padamu_ **

**_Bahwa sejak awal aku mencintaimu_ **

**_Aku sangat mencintaimu_ **

**_Meskipun pengakuan bodohku ini_ **

**_Sangat norak dan tak bisa dipercaya_ **

“Sehun, maaf kamu jadi harus liat Bos ku sedang sepert—”

“Aku suka sama kamu, Baekhyun.” 

Ucapan dan gerakan Baekhyun terhenti saat Bosnya memotong ocehannya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum canggung ke arah Sehun yang sepertinya mendengar racauan Chanyeol juga. 

“Y-ya?? K-kayanya dia benar-benar mab—“

“AKU SUKA SAMA KAMU, BAEKHYUN!” kali ini Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan lebih keras dan membuat Baekhyun /sangat/ terkejut dengan pengakuan Chanyeol. Nyanyian Jongdae pun berhenti dan seluruh pegawai lain yang ada di ruang karaoke itu terdiam. 

Setelah keheningan beberapa detik disana, Jongdae dengan otak aliennya justru melanjutkan nyanyiannya dengan volume yang lebih kecil. Pengakuan Chanyeol pun seperti sedang berada di drama dengan musik latar. 

**_Ini bukan hal yang bisa kukatakan pada semua orang_ **

**_Aku bukan pria seperti itu_ **

**_Aku juga merasa canggung sepertimu_ **

**_Aku bahkan tak sanggup menatap matamu_ **

“No, aku bukan cuma suka, aku sayang sama kamu, Byun Baekhyun!” Baekhyun masih tidak bisa memproses apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Matanya masih membulat terkejut menatap Chanyeol dengan mulut yang menganga. 

“B-bukannya kamu benci sama aku?”

“Aku sayang sama kamu! Makanya ayo pacaran!!” ajak Chanyeol dengan nada memaksa. Baekhyun pun membuka tutup mulutnya, bingung bagaimana harus merespon ucapan Chanyeol yang secara jelas sedang mabuk.

“Sehun! Kamu belum pantes buat dapetin Baekhyun! Jadi kamu lebih baik mundur sekarang karna Baekhyun bakal jadi milik aku!!” lanjut Chanyeol dengan menatap tajam Sehun yang sepertinya ikut terkejut atas tingkah Chanyeol.

“B-Baekhyun, aku balik ya” pamit Sehun, tidak ingin ditatap sinis oleh Chanyeol lebih lama lagi.

“N-nanti aku kirim pes—”

“No. Kamu gak boleh berhubungan sama dia lagi!!” ucapan Baekhyun kembali terpotong untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. 

.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan malu saat menyadari pegawai lain, termasuk Jongdae, menatap mereka dengan senyum penuh arti.

“Baekhyun ayo kita pulang, disini berisik” ucap Chanyeol sembari memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang saat Baekhyun sibuk mengambil barangnya dan barang milik Chanyeol untuk bersiap pulang. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan banyak tatapan yang mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik yang Ia lakukan.

“Aw, sudah bucin aja Bos kita. Cie cie” ledek Jongdae dengan micnya. 

“Baekhyun, aku sayang kamu” seperti tuli, Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan mengecupi pipi Baekhyun.

“Yak!! Chanyeol, hentikan! HEHH!! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN YANG NGEREKAM! Astaga, kalian semua jahat sekali padaku!!” rengek Baekhyun sembari memaksa Chanyeol untuk segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

“Jangan langsung bikin baby ya”ucap Jongdae yang dibalas dengan jari tengah oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

“Jadi kamu serius semalem?”

“Kalau kamu gak percaya, sini aku ulangin. Aku suka dan sayang sama kamu. Mau jadi pacar aku?”

“Terus kenapa aku disinisin mulu?!”

“Biar aku ada dipikiran kamu terus.”

“What the—? ”

“Supaya kamu anggep aku spesial. Dan mungkin secara sengaja pakai kekuasaan aku buat lebih lama bareng kamu.”

“Okay, kamu bikin aku tambah kesel sekarang.”

“Makanya ayo pacaran, biar aku sayang-sayangin”

“Kalau gak mau?”

“Sebagai bos, aku perintahin kamu jadi pacar aku”

“Kalau gitu terpaksa nurut..”


End file.
